1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to field markers and more particularly pertains to a new permanent field marker for permanently marking foul lines and sidelines for ball fields.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of field markers is known in the prior art. More specifically, field markers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art field markers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,886 to Eley; U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,059 to Eiden; U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,331 to Brandli; U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,062 to Buob et al.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 338,699 to Bader; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,401 to Friedrich et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new permanent field marker. The inventive device includes an elongated strip having a tab portion extending downwardly therefrom in an essentially orthogonal relationship with respect thereto. The tab portion extends a length of the elongated strip. A length of steel cable is secured to and extends a length of a free end of the tab portion. A pair of anchor spikes are secured to outer ends of the length of steel cable. The pair of anchor spikes are penetratable with respect to a recipient surface for securement of the length of cable and the elongated strip.
In these respects, the permanent field marker according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permanently foul lines and sidelines for ball fields.